Shingo Sawatari (manga)
シンゴ | romaji_name = Sawatari Shingo | en_name = Shingo Sawatari | nicknames = #1 | gender = Male | age = | occupation = | school = | manga_deck = Monarch | manga_debut = | appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | organization = Leo Corporation }} Shingo Sawatari is a character appearing in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V'' manga. He is the #1 agent of a special squad of the Leo Corporation, working under Reiji Akaba. Design Appearance Shingo's appearance is very much similar to his anime counterpart's appearance: Having short light brown hair with blonde bangs, grayish blue eyes, and wearing a school uniform. Personality Like his anime counterpart, Shingo is initially shown to have an inflated ego, with his humiliating defeat by Yuya's hands causing him to develop a grudge against him. Biography History A month ago, Shingo was recruited by Reiji to assist in hunting down a rogue Duelist named "Phantom". Reiji explained that the Phantom hacked into their system for his own needs. He also warned the group that the Phantom used Pendulum Summons. Sora, Shingo and Shun, his mercenaries, were not familiar with that summoning concept. Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Once the Leo Corporation staff detected Phantom after he had hacked into their systems, designated #1, Shingo, deployed with Shun Kurosaki and Sora Shiunin in helicopters, surrounded him all sides. While given the task to catch Phantom in a pincer hold with Shun, Shingo decided to personally confront Phantom on the rooftop he was on and advised him to turn himself in. But Shingo was shocked when the figure revealed himself to be Yuto instead of his intended quarry Yuya Sakaki. Shingo asked Reiji what he should do, receiving new orders to apprehend Yuto as a possible co-spirator which he took in zeal as he set up an Action Duel at the "Haunted Demon Den". Yuto attempted to start off by obtaining an Action Card, but Shingo blocked him with "Underworld Knight Eidos". While Yuto was distracted, Shingo snatched the Action Card: "Haunted Missile", which inflicted 1000 LP damage to Yuto. Furthermore, Shingo tributed his "Underworld Knight Eidos" to reactivate "Haunted Missile" by banishing it from his Graveyard, lowering Yuto to 2000 LP. Yuto started his turn, using the Trap Cards he set - "Phantom Knights Shade Brigadine" - as Trap Monsters. He quickly Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon", which quickly destroyed down Shingo's "Underworld Knight" by absorbing half its ATK, taking Shingo down to 1500 LP. Despite this, Shingo advanced on by taking another Action Card, thinking how cool he is, then summoned "Erebus the Underworld Monarch". Shingo played an offensive combo with "Emperor's Freezing Air" and "Emperor's Lava Attack" to leave Yuto defenseless. Yuto managed to use the Hand Trap Monster - "Phantom Knights Dark Gauntlet". For a final combo, Shingo used "Haunted Lance" to inflict piercing damage with his monarch, causing Yuto's LP to drop to 200. It was then that Yuya convinced Yuto to let him handle Shingo for him, despite Yuto reminding it was Yuya's fault for this situation. Regardless, this left Shingo shocked to find his mystery opponent and his quarry were one and the same. Yuya proceeded to use his skills as a Dueltainer. Shingo was still confident he'd win, even as he reminded himself about Yuya's Pendulum Summons. Yuya amazed Shingo, as he sent his pigeon, Poppo, snatching the last Action Card and displaying magic tricks to confuse Shingo. Shingo attempted to mount an offense by reusing his monarch's effect with "Reawakening of the Emperor", but Yuya used Yuto's card from the Graveyard - "Phantom Knights Tomb Shield" - to negate that effect. Yuya declared "Showtime!" as he set "Odd-Eyes Mirage" and "Phantom Dragons" in his Pendulum Scale, then Pendulum Summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon". Shingo was bewildered, but reminded his monster had more ATK than Yuya's dragon. To counter that, Yuya used the two Action Cards "Haunted Legend Pain" I and II to boost his dragon's ATK by a total of 400, enough to attack and destroy Shingo's "Erebus Monarch". As a final move, "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" inflicted effect damage to Shingo, equal to the ATK of monsters in his Pendulum Zones: 2400. Shingo was blown away by the attack, and was belittled by Sora for his defeat. Following a debriefing with Reiji, further vexed by Sora saying he was not in Yuya's league, Shingo proceeded to train on his own. When Shingo learned that Shun has acted on his own to duel Yuya, he reluctantly complied to Reiji's order to not interfere. Reiji showed Yuya's another Pendulum Summon, and Shingo noted he underestimated this power. He continued watching the Duel, baffled that Shun was growing stronger the less Life Points he had. He was surprised when Yuya Special Summoned "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" from his Extra Deck via Pendulum Summon. During Sora's duel against Yuya, questioning whose side his ally was on before being ordered to observe the match upfold, Shingo ended up arguing with Shun over which of them had the better chance of dueling Yuya. As they watched the Duel unfold, musing if Shun had committed such an act before, Shingo found much amusement over Shun making a complete idiot out of himself when he openly threatened Reiji as a resort of eagerly believing Sora's lies. Shingo did ask why Reiji didn't give him the Pendulum Monsters, but was told they were more compatible for Sora. Yuya managed to swap sides with Yuri and defeat his "Frightfur Daredevil", and deal enough damage to Sora to lose the Duel. Sora was furious, and increased the damage, since he didn't want Yuya to be soft on him; Shingo and others were shocked that Sora received 5800 LP damage, and with the new settings, the pain he received was tripled. As a mysterious person on a motorcycle grabbed Sora, Shingo and Shun went to investigate. After they returned to LEO Corporation following Yuya's win against Sora, returning to Leo Corp and finding their boss missing, Shingo followed Shun to the excavation site where Reiji was last seen. There, they found a picture of Reiji and his father, as well as magazines that were published 20 years from today. They managed to find Yuya's hideout, where they found Yuzu raging about Yuya's disappearance. Yuzu was surprised to find them, but told them that Yuya and Reiji disappeared down the floor. Shingo and Shun went into Yuzu's room without her permission, and found a door in the floor. They went through and saw Reiji and Yuya Duel, just as "Odd-Eyes Phantasma Dragon" attacked Reiji's "D/D/D Destiny King Zero Laplace". They learned from Reiji that there was an unknown enemy controlling the G.O.D. card, and were spying on them with a device. The man that took Sora, Ren, appeared on his motorcycle, surprising Shun and Shingo that he came out of nowhere. As Ren disappeared, the group ran off as the cave collapsed. Two weeks later, Shingo and Shun were still searching for the president. They heard that the president stepped in the company for a bit before it closed, and noted Sora had disappeared, too. Shun found it unusual that Shingo was worried about Sora, who blushed, claiming that boy just owed him the money. The two bumped into Yuzu, who was searching for the Phantom. Shingo and Yuzu were insulting each other, the two sides wondered where the Phantom and the president were. Yuzu admitted she saw Reiji in a car, headed towards the airport. Shun turned around, but Yuzu wanted to know where the Phantom was. Shingo, before leaving, reported that some kids have found a manhole monster, which confounded Yuzu. Shingo and Shun went back to Leo Corporation, where they'd use the computers to find the president. Shun equipped his Duel Disk, and summoned "Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius" to break into the building. Shingo was taken aback by his recklessness, but Shun wanted to find the president to battle him, since he could not defeat the Phantom. Since the computer could only respond to Reiji's orders, Shingo used some gloves he found in Sora's room. Much to their surprise, they found out that Reiji was at the Space Exploitation Center. The two went there, and anticipated the president's arrival. Shingo and Shun went to ask about the well-being of the president, who simply ordered them to head out, and would explain his goals. Yuya and Yuzu joined them, as the group headed to the enemy's base on Antarctica. As they were heading to the South Pole, Yuya explained to Yuzu, Shun and Shingo about the enemy they had seen in the cave, below his hideout. Per Reiji's approval, Yuya, much to others' shock, explained that the enemy was from the future. Despite their doubts, Reiji assured them that Yuya spoke the truth, and Sora was with that enemy. As they arrived to their destination, the enemy split the ground to open a landing pad, and the group got out of the plane and went into the enemy's base. To find more out, Shingo, Shun and Reiji split from Yuya and Yuzu, who took a different path inside the lair. Shingo, Shun and Reiji walked in circles. Thinking Yuya may have discovered something, Reiji tracked him down with their devices, as he had a transmitter built into their coats. Shingo and Shun went through a corridor, thinking Yuya was currently battling the enemy, while Reiji encountered a mysterious man, Adam. Shingo and Shun reached the place with the pool, and found Sora Dueling Yuri. The two were shocked to see their "friend" having turned in to the enemy's side. Sora simply replied that he was never on their side; while he was fighting to save his sister, his former allies were fighting just for pride. Shingo was upset of this, reminding that he still owed him money for candy that Sora had bought. Sora promised to give Shingo a rich life if he wanted money so badly, and turned to Yuri to finish the Duel, while Shun noted a change in Sora's personality. After Sora was defeated, Yuya carried his body outside of the pool, while Shingo and Shun tried to wake him up from the coma. Yuya admitted he had no choice but to fight Sora, while Shingo and Shun were still disappointed that all this time Sora was a spy in their midst. He told that Sora had a sister, who passed away, but believed Shingo and Shun were still his friends that would look after him. Shingo remained silent a bit, but swore to take Sora to the infirmary. Yuya noted Sora had no more companions that he could rejoin, and also asked that they took Yuzu to the infirmary as well. Shingo and Shun were annoyed as Yuya dashed away, but noticed Reiji was gone, too. At the plane, Shingo and Shun heard a scream; Yuzu was terrified that someone took her clothes. Shun and Shingo told her that a nurse took care of her, as her clothes got wet and she was knocked unconscious. Despite their warnings, Yuzu swore to go to Yuya, as she learned something about his personalities. Shingo and Shun remained on the plane, and heard Sora scremaing. The two went to him, and saw a huge scar on his back, while Shun noticed a tornado coming out of the base. Upon the defeat of the "Genesis Omega Dragon", Shun and Shingo were confounded that Sora's scar disappeared upon their very eyes. A moment later, Shingo and Shun noticed a giant tree emerging from the enemy's lair. The two were visited by Sora, who decided to investigate that phenomenon more. Shingo and Shun were surprised to see Sora, and the former hugged his friend, being worried about him. Sora hit Shingo, and stated that with his scar gone, the G.O.D. card has disappeared, and wanted to check the place out. Shun became surprised to hear the powerful card simply disappeared. Sora, Shun and Shingo ran through the corridors to meet up with Reiji. Sora took a turn, which surprised Shingo how he knew the right path to take, and Shun pointed at the arrows on the floor. They went through a portal, finding Reiji Dueling Yuya. Yuzu slided down, and Shingo identified her to be Yuya's "flunky". After Shun threatened her, Yuzu replied that Yuya succeeded in defeating Eve, who went with Adam through a space-time rift, and now Yuya was Dueling Reiji to obtain the G.O.D. card. Shingo and Shun were impressed when Reiji used his scarf as a muffler to obtain an Action Card. Shingo continued watching the Duel, and was bewildered when Yuya shot himself out of a cannon to take the Action Card before Reiji could. He continued watching the Duel, and commented how Yuya was in a bad position to use "Pendulum Match". Shingo continued to watch the Duel. He and Shun were unamused, as Yuya made a dramatic pose, all just to push the effect of "Big Dominoes". Much to his surprise, Reiji sent "D/D Zero Surveyor" to prevent damage to himself and Yuya, reducing their LP to 100 instead of having the Duel ending in a DRAW. Shingo watched as the Phantom and the president ran after the Action Card, which Yuya obtained and played - "Mini Bomb", which inflicted 100 LP damage to Reiji, causing him to lose. After Yuya destroyed G.O.D. card, the bridge the group stood on started to crumble. Reiji admitted his gratefulness towards Shun and Shingo, who were speechless. The two decided to continue their friendship with Sora, per Isaac's advice, and went out of the realm with Yuzu, as Yuya and others went through the gate. Relationships Reiji Akaba Shingo is shown to respect Reiji, even when his orders are sometimes vexing. But he is a loyal subordinate since he spent weeks looking for Reiji after he mysteriously disappeared. Shun Kurosaki As duelists recruited by Reiji, Shingo has a comedic partnership with the stoic Shun. They get into an argument over who should have a rematch against Yuya first, and Shingo enjoyed Shun being in trouble when he got on Reiji's bad side over jumping to conclusions. But the two of them remotely get along when needed to. Yuya Sakaki At first, Shingo's relation to Yuya was simply business until he suffered a humiliating loss. Since then, feeling that he could have won it if he was able to retrieve an Action Card beyond his reach, Shingo expressed wanting a rematch. Yuto Shingo expressed an immediate dislike to Yuto the moment they first met, especially due to the disrespectful first impression that Yuto gave him. At the time, taking pleasure in dueling him when Reiji gave him permission to, Shingo assumed that Yuto and Yuya were separate partners in crime before learning the two actually cohabit the same body. Deck Shingo plays a Monarch Deck, which is localized an "Emperor deck" in the manga. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V manga characters